what i realy want
by shaw
Summary: r/p phil trys to convence her self that every fealling for rio is that of a friend and that no good can come from them being together and that no one will aprove of there is this true or is phil just telling her self this so she has reasion to resist him
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is my first fanfic. So I ask that we keep the flaming down to a minimum, but constructive criticism is welcome. I only ask that you don't harass me about my spelling or grammar. The spell check is kind of stupid and I can't spell. But hay I'm sure we'll live. Next I ask do you want this to be a long story (20-ish ch.) or short (3-ish ch.) please tell me when you review. Disclaimer: I don't own mk. Get it. Got it. Good!  
  
What i realy want Chapter 1  
  
This is a story of love so denied even the goddesses had no control over it. A passion so deep seeded it could barely be seen. a romance so forbidden Satan did not approve. This is the life of PHIL-PHLEIRA DEED and RIOROUTE VILGYNA **************************************************************************** ******************************** "Rio Rio Rio RIOROUTE VILGYNA! WAKE UP!!!!" Said Phil out of breathe as she sat upon the abdomen if the sleeping Rio shacking him violently. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz "Come on Rio if you don't wake up you'll miss breakfast," Phil said softly to her self. "What breakfast where? '' Said Rio as he shot out of bed sending the startled Phil to the floor. " What are you doing on the floor Phil? Come one if you don't hurry we will be late for breakfast" "Ido.... ahh wha" Phil was cut off as Rio picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and ran off down the hall in his boxers to the cafeteria. "Rio what the," said Phil in protest but quickly gave up when she realized she was talking to his butt. " This is pointless " Not long after Rio shot through the cafeteria entrance only to trip over a 'caution wet floor' sine sending him and Phil slip sliding a cross the wet floor into the cart full of biscuits and gravy or what resembled biscuits and gravy. "Woh... Phil are you ok?" Said Rio as he through an array of soggy biscuits off him " mmmmm" came Phil's response from under the bowl of gravy on top of her head. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see the sing there," said Rio as he took the bowl of gravy off of Phil's head. Phil wiped her face of gravy so she could see her surroundings. What she saw was practically the entire GIS staff and all the pilots and there repairs with the exception of Yu, Teela, and Kazuhi staring at he and Rio slumped up agenst the food cart. To refrain from making a bigger fool of her self-Phil decided to continue this in her room where no one could here Rio's screams. "Come on Rio." Ordered Phil coolly as she stood up to leave.   
  
"But what about breakfast?" said Rio as he stood to follow her in hopes to calm her down. That was about all Phil could take. "What about breakfast?" said Phil irritably as she spun on her heel to come face to chest with Rio. She glared in to his eyes "you don't get any breakfast idiot." said Phil hotly as she pocked a finger into Rio's muscular chest thretingly. Rio took a step back in fear and slipped on a soggy biscuit causing him to go crashing to the floor once more. But if than weren't bad enough Phil came tumbling down on top of Rio. Phil's face was squished agents Rio's, her petite body along his tall, and firm one. "Why can't I have breakfast, Phil?" Said Rio causing his lips to brush over hers ever so lightly as he spoke. Phil pushed her self off Rio and stood up. Rio quickly followed in suit. "We are leaving.'' said Phil firmly as she grabbed the upset pilot by his ear and drug him out of the cafeteria in to the hall before Rio made an even bigger fool of them.  
  
What do you think I need at least 3 reviews before I will up date again. 


	2. ch2

What I really want  
  
Ch2 (I don't own mk)  
  
  
  
Phil pushed open the door to her room. Roughly she dragged Rio in the room with her. She let go of his ear and he went and sat on Phil's bed as Phil slammed the door shut. She paced around the room looking at her feet trying to calm down. It just wouldn't work. "Rio how could you embarrass me like that in front of all those people?" yelled Phil as drops of gravy dripped from her hair. "I don't know. I was hungry I guess?" "Yes, I know that Rio!" Phil said in rage "you idiot you're always hungry. You made such a fool of us you idiot. Not to mention I am now covered in gravy. IDIOT!!!" phil shrieked at Rio as she toured above the sitting form her hands griping his shoulders and giving him a violent shove every time she yelled the words "idiot", not that it hurt Rio much it just shocked him that she would do such a thing. By the end of Phil's rant Rio was laying down on Phil's bed with Phil kneeling beside him with her holding Rio down to the bed. The victim seamed to be attacking more lately so Rio knew this newfound anger must be from the stress or maybe this was Phil's time of the month. Either way he knew that he could forgive Phil for what ever she did during this rampage. Right? He wasn't so sure any more "Maybe they forgot to add an atomic to that brain of yours. How could you be so stupid?" Phil raged on. She raised a hand to slap him but Rio saw it coming and caught it just before it hit him. That was about all Rio could take in one swift motion he had phil laying on her back with her hands pined above her and Rio straddling her. Rio looked down at Phil surprised at first that some one as sweet as phil would try to hurt some one, sure she had hit him playfully before but this. His expression quick changed to confusion than to anger, "look phil I am not an idiot! I said I was sorry and I am. Ok?" For a moment Phil was shocked as she realized what she almost did. Then quickly her expression turned to one of sadness then to one of apology. "Oh... My goddess Rio I'm so sorry I don't know what got into me. Now I feel like the idiot." Rio let go of Phil's hands and quit straddling her when he realized she wasn't going to kill him. "Its ok phil I was just worried about you that's all. Why did you try to hit me?" said Rio as he laid besides her looking up at her sealing. " Ummm.... Phil is it that time of month?" Rio asked timidly as he propped himself up on his arm to look at her. Rio looked over at Phil who was blushing. *She is quite cute when she blushes. Come to think of it she was cute all the time. *Though Rio "Rio!" exclaimed Phil out of embarrassment "no" Phil said quietly as her blush deepened " I don't know why I tried to hit you. I don't even know why I am mad at you the accident wasn't even your fault. I just need some time alone I guess?" "Ok I understand. I guess I'll just go get ready." Rio was a little hurt that Phil did not want him around but aggraded to leave but not with out doing some thing he had wanted to do for a wile. He walked strait up to Phil and............ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mawhahahahahaha I just had to do a cliffhanger when I had a chance. This will probly end up being an angst/humor fic. I know your all thinkin' what drugs is she on? Not unless mint tea counts as drug. It will start out being humor and work its way to angst. Hope you don't mind. Any way email me with any suggestions. Or questions. This is going to end up being pg-13 could be R just though I'd let you know. 


End file.
